221B Baker Street:Parentlock
by Listening to the dark
Summary: Someone leaves a little something at the doorstep of 221B little did john and sherlock know that it was going to change their loves its a Hamish story guys i put effort in it, just read it JOHNLOCK! GUYXGUY


Okay guys this is my FIRST JOHNLOCK fanfic sorry for spelling/grammar errors

**Title: 221B Baker Street:Parentlock (very creative)**

**Chapter 1: The Door Step**

"You have a date tonight?" asked Sherlock. He was cleaning his violin, he treated that thing like if it was a child he birthed himself. I had a dress shirt on just freshly out of the drier

"I'm going to try with Sarah again." He just snickered. He was making the same face he makes when I catch him reading my e-mails to my ex-girlfriends. Come to think of it they are stupid.

"Don't bring her here. I don't want to take out the head in the fridge."

"Sherlock! That's the second one this month!"

"Problem?" he said statistically, he then played a little toon on his violin to mock me. I just sighed grabbed my coat and left. I walked to Sahara's flat, it's not that far from our flat. When I got their, I saw that she was already outside waiting for me. She was wearing a red dress, and small black hells.

"Sarah you look stunning!"

"thank you john you look very handsome yourself." we got a cab to a nice italian restaurant. We talked about work, life, and very little about sherlock.

After dinner we had a nice stroll in the park. She was hugging my arm. I felt her shiver, so me doing the cliché thing I took my coat off and put it on her, she thanked me. Sherlock would have made fun of me. Why in the bloody hell am I thinking of sherlock?

I walked her back to her flat. We said our goodbye's she looked highly disappointed when I didn't kiss her. I walked back to my flat. It started to get cold. I realized that I didn't take my coat back from Sarah. When I turned the corner I saw a cop car in front of 221B I ran to the flat their I saw cradling a baby, and Lestrade talking to Sherlock.

"Sherlock what in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Sherlock what's going on?" I asked, thats when mycroft came in. He just stood their and watched

"Sherlock!" I yelled

"John." he responded

"what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Sherlock here had sex with international criminal Irene Adler which we thought was dead." explained Lestrade

"Irene?" so she also faked her death

"Don't worry she's dead now." I looked at sherlock angry and confused, how can he say that about the woman who fell in love with him?

"We found her in an alleyway ,she shot herself" Lestrade then faced sherlock he looked stressed

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep him."

"Keep who?" Keep who? What the hell were they talking about?

"The Child." He responded. THE CHILD? The child that is holding.. Sherlock what the hell is going on

"She left the paper work sighed her right to me, the child is clearly mine."

"I'll come back first thing in the morning- just think about the situation clearly Sherlock."

"I always think."

"Goodbye Sherlock, john and-"

"Mycroft"

"Mycroft" repeated Lestrade

"Sherlock?"

"John I can do this." he said knowing what my question to him was going to be.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure, because this is a human life we're dealing with here, a delicate weak human life."

"We're? John I can't ask you to do this, it's my responsibility."

"Yes we're, if you're going to raise that child i'm not going to let you do it alone. I am your only friend." he smiled but then his face turned into full confusion which is a face I don't get to see often.

"You aren't going to ask about Irene?" I honestly don't want to know what Sherlock did while he was "dead" if sherlock tells me that he was fooling around with Irene Adler i'm going to punch him. He was fooling around with Irene, while I was depressed! I responded with a simple no.

"Sherlock Holmes a single father. I never expected this from my brother." I completely forgot Mycroft was here.

"No one expected for you to grow fat when we were kids but I guess things tend to happen." I snickered , the feud between the Holmes brothers is something thats been going on for who knows how long, but it is quite amusing sometimes.

"Boys not now." I said hoping to stop it at any moment Mycroft will mention "Mommy"

"Mommy-"

"Mycroft!" shouted Sherlock

"Mycroft I think it's best for you to go now. Feel free to come back tomorrow."

"Very well, goodbye Watson, little brother."

"Goodbye Mycroft" all Sherlock did was growl at him.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?" I grabbed a pen and paper we needed to make arrangements, there is baby living in this flat now I needed to remind sherlock that things need to change.

"We have to make arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"Where is he going to sleep?"

"In my room." I decided to write that down

"Cases?"

"What about cases?"

"You can't take cases where it puts the child in danger."

"I won't take cases where it involves us running around London."

"Experiments?"

"What about them?"

"It's not sanitary to keep baby formula in the fridge next to a bag of fingers!"

"Fine I'll keep the experiments at the hospital."

"Furniture?" thats when I heard a ding coming from Sherlock.

"You changed it?"

"Sorry?"

"You changed the ringtone."

"Yes, I was getting tired of it." I like that it was a simple ding now

"So, what did the text say."

"Mycroft said the furniture is all taken care of, Anything else"  
"No that's when the baby started crying.

" !" yelled Sherlock

"I think she already went to sleep"

"John?"

"Sherlock pick him up." Sherlock went to pick him up

"What do I do know?" he was so lost, he had that scared look in his eyes

"Cradle him." he started to cradle him.

"John he's still crying what do I do?"

"Talk to him."

"What?"

"Talk to him Sherlock"

"He doesn't understand?"

"He will if you talk to him, your his father he will feel safe if you talk to him and give him security"

"Um hello tiny baby." The baby started to calm down a little, but still cried.

"Is he hungry?" I asked

" already fed him"

"Check his nappy."

"No."

"Sherlock change his nappy!" the baby started to cry even more

"Boys whats going on?" came up in her night gown and robe.

"Sherlock wont change the child's nappy."

"Sherlock, come here let me show you." showed both me and sherlock how to change the boys nappy.

"Thank you for helping us."

"No problem boys." went downstairs

"So um how old is the baby?" I asked

"He's about two weeks old I think"

"What?" TWO WEEKS OLD?

"He's about two weeks old."

"She recently gave birth?"

"I believe so."

"You came back six months ago."

"Yes."

"Right before you came back you got Irene pregnant."

"John that was not my intention."

"I'm going to bed." NOT HIS INTENTION? WHAT WAS HIS INTENTION?!

"John?"

"Good night Sherlock." I went upstairs. I changed into my pyjamas got ready for bed. I slipped into my blanket, I felt so comfortable and ready to sleep. Of corse thats when the baby started crying again.

"John!" I should've slept over at Sarah's

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, I TRIED MY BEST. I WROTE MOST OF THIS IN SPANISH CLASS. I TRIED USING A LOT OF "ENGLISH" IN THIS IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY WORDS THAT THE "ENGLISH" USE PLEASE SUGGEST THEM TO ME.**


End file.
